Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stylus and more particularly, to a retractable stylus.
Description of Related Art
A general type electronic device, such as a tablet computer, a smart phone, a notebook computer or a post-of-sale (POS) terminal is commonly equipped with a touch screen, such that a user can choose to touch the touch screen by a finger or a stylus to operate the electronic device.
The common stylus has a fixed length, and in order to meet the design trend of miniaturization for electronic devices, a size of the stylus is also developed toward being compact for the user to carry the stylus easily or for the stylus to be accommodated in a reserved space of the electronic device. However, a miniaturized stylus is inconvenient for the user to hold and even may affect the user's smoothness in operation.